


Ferard One Shots

by sxgaro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anorexia, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Black Parade Era, Bloodplay, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Bullets Era, Danger Days Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Deaf Character, Demon Frank Iero, Demon Gerard Way, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Serial Killer Gerard Way, Sick Frank Iero, Slash, Smut, Starvation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, The Black Parade, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Touch-Starved, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way, Zombie Frank, Zombie Frank Iero, anorexic gerard way, bullets era frank iero, bullets frank iero, bullets gerard way, danger days gerard way, deaf gerard way, first time frank iero, killjoy gerard way, living dead frank iero, revenge Frank, serial killer frank iero, sociopath frank iero, sociopath gerard way, touch-starved frank iero, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaro/pseuds/sxgaro
Summary: a bunch of shitty one shots i wrote because i can't commit to an actual fan fiction





	1. woke up dead | living dead!frank

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, let me know !

"I should have told him."

Head hung heavy on slumped shoulders. Fingers dancing with each other and scabbed over fingernails from the nervous scratching. Gerard was on the brink of tears, although it felt like he'd cried them all out of his system, until there were no more tears left to cry, leaving his body a lonesome desert for miles.

Ray had nothing to say. What was he to tell him?

"I should have told him how I felt." Gerard shook his head. This was crazy. "I should have fucking told him."

Ray opened his mouth as to say something. But there was nothing, but a stuttered sigh. He closed his mouth again and watched as Gerard stood from where he was sat. Gerard pulled at his tie and slid it out from where it was tucked underneath his collar, before throwing it to the ground.

He stared at the wall. "You know," he began, turning to Ray, who was still sat on the bed. "There are fucking rapists and-and murderers who deserve to be ripped away from this earth, and they chose Frank. Fucking Frank."

Ray wanted to say something, but it's all the same. He clenches onto the duvet underneath him, aggressively wrinkling the fabric. There was no care, though. Gerard shook his head again and looked up. "I keep thinking about him in that coffin. He's fucking deteriorating, Ray. He's not going to be Frank anymore. He's just going to be rotted flesh on bones."

Ray cringed and it spread across his face. He studied Gerard. His eyes were ringed a dark purple and his nose was a dusted pink from the crying. His lips were sort of scabbed. He'd imagine it was from the nervous biting.

He saw Gerard shake his head again. "If there's a god," he scoffed, sending his middle finger to the skies. "Then, fuck you!" he screamed.

Ray jumped up. "Shhh, Gee." he announced with narrowed brows. "My parents will kill you if you make too much noise." But Gerard only scoffed again.

"Maybe they should."

Ray frowned.

♡

It was around midnight when Gerard arrived home. He had walked there, a tweed jacket held from two fingers over his shoulder and draping across his back. He saw his parents hadn't come home yet. He'd imagined they were at Frank's, comforting his parents. He was sort of thankful that his parents had left. He didn't need somebody else asking if he was alright. He didn't need somebody else reminding him of what happened.

God. Frank was so fucking blue, eyes so bloodshot. Gerard felt sick. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. How could Frank do this to him? How could he just leave as if he felt he didn't have a choice? He needed to remind himself of how he looked in the casket. As if he were full of life again. He sighed.

He walked inside his home, throwing his jacket over the coat rack and toeing his shoes off at the front door. He didn't notice the extra pair of dirtied Converse resting beside them as he made his way towards his room in the basement. (Okay I love basement gerard. Sue me)

Gerard sort of felt empty. As if the life had just been sucked out of him and he was left hanging from a clothing line to dry, the heat of the sun burning out what was left of him. He walked down the stairs, being sure he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

That's when he heard it. The noise that interrupted his sadness. He froze at the top of the stairs, listening again. It was rustling, like somebody was going through his drawers again.

He sighed out, aggravated. "Mikey, what did I tell you about going through my-"

Gerard froze again, this time at the bottom of the stairs, and it felt like his entire body had collapsed on the inside. Like all of his innards had imploded and his heart had stopped beating. This wasn't fucking real. Life was a lie. His life was a lie.

"Frank?" he whispered out and the boy he had thought was dead turned around.

He looked alive. His skin had colour. The pale blue that had taken over was no longer seen on his flesh. His eyes were red rimmed, though, and his lips seemed a bit chapped and his hands looked overworked. But he was there. There was no mistaking it.

"Have you got any clean shirts?" Frank said. "I'm a bit dirty."

That's when Gerard screamed. It was a short scream, and he's not sure why he did it, maybe he's just startled? God, this isn't good for his heart.

Frank snorted as if he were just as taken aback, then continued to go through Gerard's drawers. "Guess I'll find something on my own." he mumbled, holding up a Sex Pistols t shirt. "This'll do."

Gerard watched as he closed the drawer and began unbuttoning the shirt they had buried him in. He walked closer.

"Are you real?" Gerard asked, studying Frank as if he were a fucking ghost. Maybe he is a ghost.

Frank halted his actions and looked at his best friend, a dumbfounded expression seen plastered to his face. "You can see me, can't you?" he retorted and then continued on unbuttoning his shirt.

When he took it off, Gerard could see them and he cringed, sadness overwhelming him again as he stared blankly at the deep, long cuts that were on Frank's wrists, slightly covered by the tattoos. Gerard shook his head. The sickness was coming back. The flashbacks of finding him in the bathtub. He looked down, eyebrows knitted together.

Frank also had a large scar beginning at the top of his chest, to the bottom of his stomach. This was already too much. Gerard started closing his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, rubbing at his own wrists.

Frank slipped the shirt over his head and sighed. "Life's dumb and short. Figured you'd understand."

But Gerard shook his head. "Jesus, Frank."

"Listen," Frank started, rolling his eyes. "I didn't do it because I didn't love you guys, or whatever. I was just sick of life, I guess." Frank looked around, mumbling the word pants over and over under his breath. "Besides," he started up again. "I'm back now. Don't know how, but I guess that doesn't matter. Life just wants me to be alive and miserable."

Gerard watched as Frank began going through more drawers, looking for something, and Gerard interrupted him, searching his hamper and pulling out a pair of Star Wars pajama pants he had. Frank offered a smile as he retrieved them.

"Shouldn't you shower, or something?" Gerard asked.

It felt as if Frank had never even died. Maybe he didn't? But his skin. God, Gerard can't think about that right now. He feels sick to his stomach at the image.

Frank shrugged. "Don't really feel like it right now. I just need to get this dirt out from under my finger nails."

Gerard looked at them. He had read online somwhere that after you die, blood releases out from the extremities. Frank had blood underneath his fingernails. Then it hit him. "Frank, you've been dead for over a week. T-they've already sewed your eyes and mouth shut, they did a fucking autopsy on you."

Frank only shrugged again, pulling on the pants Gerard gave him. "They actually glued my mouth and eyes shut, which was an easy wash. And I can't exactly feel anything. I'm a bit numb at the moment." He tied a knot at the front of the pants to hold them up and gave Gerard a warm smile. "Plus, I got that sick scar on my torso now. Just see it as a cool story."

Gerard felt sick all over again, tears were welling up, prickling his eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked with a scoff. Frank looked at him confused. "Frank, do you understand how much pain you fucking put me through? God fucking dammit, I love you, and this is how you show that you love me back? By offing yourself and then treating it like some joke?"

Frank didn't say anything. He stared and only stared at the broken mess previewed in front of him like a sick movie that never ended. He didn't know what to say or how to end the pain. Obviously he's horrible at trying to end pain.

Gerard shook his head and sat down on his bed with another scoff. "Typical Frank."

And Frank followed. He picked at the dirt and blood under his nails, unsure of what to do. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he offered another smile. "Well, I'm here now, Gee. And I'm not going anywhere." he thought of what else to say when Gerard didn't look up from the floor. The silence was deafening, ironically so, and Frank wanted to scream so loud that his vocal chords would give out. He sighed and frowned. "Don't see it as a joke, or as a cool story, whatever. But maybe see it as a second chance."

Gerard peered up for a second, gazing over to the familiar green eyes that caused him pain in more than one way. Other ways that those green eyes didn't even know they had caused. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm," Frank sighed. He looked down at the, somehow, healing scars and brushed his dirt covered fingers over them, feeling the bumps they had left behind like unfinished roads. "I'm sorry, Gerard. I didn't think anybody would care if I was gone."

Frank's words were a whisper but Gerard heard them loud and clear and they broke his heart. He was sick of getting his heart broken. Why wouldn't he miss Frank? "Are you fucking serious?" he asked suddenly. He laughed, but it felt cold in the air. The tension felt thick. His skin felt slimy like he needed to be cleaned.

Frank's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

And Gerard shook his head. "All the hints I dropped, Frank. All those wasted years that I hadn't said anything. All the times I told you I loved you and you said it back in a way that broke my heart into a million fucking pieces, and you didn't think I'd miss you?"

Frank's mouth opened, but he had nothing left to say. There was a sort of confusion stirring in his stomach, making him feel queasy.

Gerard looked back down. "Just forget it. You should probably tell your parents that you're somehow alive. They'd probably like to know since they just spent over 7 grand on your funeral."

Then Frank's hand was on Gerard's. It felt weird. Frank still felt cold. Below zero cold, but his skin was still flush. Gerard flinched for a moment, before he looked up. And Frank's eyes were wide and bright, as if he they had just been reborn. Gerard swallowed the saliva that had been sitting in his mouth, forming a nervous lump in his throat.

Then Frank leaned in. It sort of felt odd for Gerard to be kissing a dead/not dead guy that he's loved for years. His lips weren't as soft as he imagined and his skin was frozen, but he still somehow got the butterflies being set free from their cocoons to roam in his stomach. He had waited so long for this and who knew it'd be after Frank had decided to finally off himself.

Frank pulled away just the slightest bit and set his head into the crook between Gerard's neck and shoulder. Gerard cringed for a moment.

"Warm." Frank mumbled and Gerard nodded.

"Cold." he replied and Frank shrugged.

"I should be back to normal in a few days, if life decides to keep me."

Gerard nodded. He slipped his fingers between Frank's and ran his thumb in circles over the back of it. His veins were on prominent display. His hands were paler than his face. Paler than his normal colour, which was already pretty pale. Gerard looked around at his room. This felt so familiar. He looked back at Frank.

"Hey," he said and Frank hummed. "Don't ever do some stupid shit like that again."

Frank nodded. He looked back at his wrists and closed his eyes, inhaling the crisp scent Gerard had. "I won't."


	2. first time (fluffy) | basement!gerard, bottom!frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, let me know !

Frank took a puff from the lit cigarette that rested between his fingers. He was staring blankly at the night that surrounded, his knees pulled up to his chest so that his limbs had a place to rest. There were some stars out, scattering the sky like freckles on cheeks and they shone down against Frank's green irises. He was sitting on the grass outside the small crawl window that led to Gerard's room in the basement, where he was spending the night.

He took another puff, before he heard a door open. He craned his neck to see Gerard peeking through the front door of his parent's home and Frank offered a small smile.

Gerard hugged his body, rubbing at his bare arms. "It's chilly, what're you doing out here?" he asked and Frank held up his cigarette.

Gerard nodded and Frank could see Gerard's red cheeks had pillow marks on them from when he had just been sleeping, a small patch of dried drool pooling at the corners of his lips. He held out his cigarette for Gerard to retrieve, who willingly took it. He inhaled, before closing his eyes and exhaling, smoke floating like vapor against the moon with a ghost like movement.

Gerard took another hit, before he handed it back. "Let's go inside and get back to bed." he whispered and Frank nodded, taking one last puff, before he put out the fag on the sole of one of his Converse and flicking it into the grass somewhere. Ashes dissapeared into the night like tiny forest fires being put out against their will.

Frank followed Gerard back into the house and they quietly reached the stairs that led to his room, where they finally settled. Frank slipped his shoes off as Gerard got back under the covers, where the warmth originated, Frank eventually following. He decided to slip off his jeans and t shirt, throwing them to the basement floor, before he would get completely comfortable, and Gerard smiled, admiring the way Frank's back muscles looked as he leaned over the bed.

Frank turned around and narrowed his eyes, a small grin fighting to play on his lips. "What?" he sort of laughed. And Gerard shrugged.

"Nothing." he said with a slight smirk and Frank shoved his shoulder, a playful lilt to his actions.

"No," he said with a smile. "What're you grinning about?"

And Gerard snorted. He tugged at Frank's arm to be sure that he'd fall back, so that they had ended up being face to face, inches separating their eyes, breath morphing into a ball of heat between them. "Just your dumb pretty face." he whispered with a small grin and Frank leaned in a little, making sure it was okay to kiss him. He waited for a nod, but instead got lips. They were so soft and familiar, like pressing your mouth against a soft sponge cake and tasting the sweetness it gives. He breathed in a little through his nose and he could smell the tobacco and Old Spice that coated Gerard's clothing as if somebody had painted it on. He oddly enjoyed the scent, inhaling more and more, until he could no longer breathe properly.

Gerard eventually climbed on top of Frank with slow movements, continuing to kiss along the boy's neck, being sure to leave small bruises here and there. Frank didn't like the way they looked, but Gerard could definitely admire them, as if they were his treasured art.

Frank shifted a little so Gerard could get a better angle, though, because it still felt so nice to have his lips moving so delicately along his skin. He was sort of breathing heavy, eyes fluttering closed and mouth slightly agape.

Gerard pulled away and looked at him, rubbing circles on a few love bites he'd sucked onto Frank's neck, before he leaned in to kiss his lips. The kiss was slow and it made Frank's stomach twist up so beautifully, moths fluttering at the lining of his belly. He felt in love, like snow falling for the first time or that feeling you get in those dreams where you're falling and you almost hit the ground and your stomach is in knots just before the hit. He felt sort of free.

Frank sat up. He began playing with the hem of Gerard's shirt, hinting that he wanted to lift it up and toss it. But Gerard looked funny at the small boy, eyebrows creasing the space that was left between them and shaking his head a little.

"What're you doing?" he asked and Frank peered at him through heavy lashes.

He shrugged a little, before he kisses Gerard on the lips one last time. "I think we should do it." he replied simply and Gerard's eyebrows raised, vacating to his forehead.

"Do it, as in, like, fucking?" he asked and Frank's nose sort of scrunched.

He shook his head a little and shoved Gerard's shoulder. "When you put it that way, it sounds like we're dogs or some shit." he snorted and, fuck, it was so tempting to kiss Gerard again, but he decided not to give in. He cleared his throat nervously. "No. I mean, like, making love, ya know?" he added and Gerard struggled not to smile.

He leaned in and kissed Frank on the cheek. "You're a gushy little bastard, you know that?" and Frank rolled his eyes. His shoulders slumped a little underneath the lamp lighting the basement gave off. There was an itch in his fingertips, mostly because Gerard's shirt was still on and they twitched anxiously in his lap.

Gerard shifted on his bed. The mood was beginning to spoil and neither of them wanted that, and they definitely didn't need anymore tension. Gerard just sucked it up. There was really nothing to lose, except for Frank's virginity. And as scary as that sounded, Gerard began to lean in. He slowly pushed Frank onto his back again, kissing along his bare neck and shoulder. Frank's heart began to race a little and his chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace when Gerard's fingers began playing with the hem of Frank's boxers.

Fuck, it was happening. This was really happening. Frank's heart felt like it was about to implode beneath his ribcage and it was so hard to hide. Then Gerard's hand slipped into Frank's boxers and his skin formed goosebumps, hair pickling widely against the heat the room provided. He sucked in a breath, a high pitched whine following soon after.

Gerard pulled his hand out and settled a finger against Frank's lips. "We have to be quiet, though. My parents can't know." he whispered. And Frank nodded, teeth grabbing his bottom lip and hands clenching the sheets beneath them.

Gerard leaned back and pulled off his own pajama bottoms, tossing them to the basement floor and revealing the, now flush, skin that covered his thighs. Frank's eyes roamed them, admiring his boyfriend's legs, before they would be inhaled by darkness. Gerard leaned in again.

"You're sure about this?" he asked and Frank nodded with no hesitation. He was fucking scared shitless, though, unsure of what the next move would even be. He barely knew anything about straight sex, as it was, how the fuck would he know anything about gay sex? He clenched his eyes, trying to shut out the bad thoughts that were invading.

He opened his eyes again and pulled Gerard back down by his neck, pressing his lips to his own, while Gerard began removing Frank's boxers. Gerard tossed them over the bed and continued to work at Frank's lips, kissing down his neck again, until he was met with Frank's chest. He pulled away and looked at him. The lamp beside his bed, on his desk, was shining against his face, making the green in his eyes noticeably prettier. Gerard could see how much more blown out Frank's pupils were and he could see Frank's saliva slicked neck, lips wet and agape, heavy breaths escaping. He reached down and pushed Frank's hair back, smiling with a sigh out through his nose.

Frank was beginning to look more shy, which was unusual for him. He'd usually be loud, swearing like a sailor, playfully roughing Gerard up when he got the chance. But right now, he sort of wanted to hide, with the way Gerard is admiring him. God, he lived for the way Gerard looked at him, but it made him feel embarrassed and small.

"Stop staring at me." Frank whispered. He wanted to get rid of the look on Gerard's face, he wanted to roll up into a ball until he was able to dissapear.

Gerard shook his head, smile still plastered strongly to his face. "You're very pretty, Frankie." he said and Frank's stomach twisted up again, blood rushing to his cheeks, making his face hot and flush. He, then, watched Gerard pull his own t shirt over his head, leaving him in just his boxers, pale stomach on full display.

It was a very rare occasion that Frank would see Gerard's stomach, out of his insecurities, and it was mostly days he'd walk in on him changing when Gerard's mother invited him inside and told him where his boyfriend was. God, he loved Gerard's body, though. Who wouldn't?

Gerard leaned down again and placed his lips on Frank's, giving him a slow kiss, skin still flush and hot on contact. And Gerard's hands slid down Frank's stomach, pulling him closer, imprinting his fingertips to his hips.

"Such a pretty body," Gerard breathed against his jaw. "Such a pretty face."

Frank hated that he was the only one getting praised, when Gerard was pretty, himself. He wanted to push Gerard down against the bed and leave kisses all over his body, until Gerard knew what he meant. Until he knew that Frank had found him pretty, as well. And when Gerard pulled away to rid of his boxers, Frank reached up with a hand and ran his fingertips along Gerard's right cheek.

"You're very pretty, too, Gerard." he said and then he wanted to stab himself in the stomach because he probably sounded so dumb and weird and God fuck he's so bad with words. He ran a thumb along his face and smiled. "You're beautiful."

And then it was Gerard's turn to want to hide. He struggled to keep the smile off his face and he shrugged Frank's hand away, being sure to kiss the back of it, before it laid down by his head. "Leave the praising to me, yeah?" Gerard said playfully, before he finally removed his boxers, leaving him in all his naked glory.

Then Frank remembered what was happening and suddenly the gushy feeling went away, replaced with a slight sense of fear. Fuck, he doesn't know how he's going to do this. His heart began to race when Gerard leaned down again to kiss his lips.

"I'm gonna ask one more time," Gerard whispered, hot breath hitting Frank's face. "are you positive you want to do this?" he questioned, hesitantly. "Cause I want you to lose your virginity to the right person, and fucking hell, I want to be that person. But is it what you want?"

Frank didn't even have to think for a moment, even as scared shitless as he was, he still knew what he wanted. It had already been a struggle opening up to Gerard completely, stripping himself of the masks he'd wear on a daily basis. Gerard was the only person who could peel back those layers and know what was happening on the inside. Gerard is the right person. Frank nodded, no hesitation laced in his stare, making Gerard smile that gummy smile of his, small teeth making him childlike. Neither of them even realized or cared that they were naked in front of each other, at this point, and Frank was beginning to feel more comfortable. He was still nervous as fuck, but also comfortable.

Gerard leaned over Frank and opened up the drawer in his bedside desk. He began digging around for a moment, moving the useless things aside, tossing things like pens and notepads onto the floor.

His eyebrows drew nearer. "Fuck." he exclaimed, once he realized the few condoms he was able to get his hands on were not there. "I swear I put them in here."

Frank's brows creased. "Why do you have condoms?"

"Well," Gerard said, looking down at his boyfriend. "Seeing as the situation we're in, it seems I do need them, don't I?"

And Frank couldn't help but smile. He watched Gerard get up, admiring the way his body looked when he leaned down to pick up his boxers. He slipped them on and held up a finger. "Just wait here, I'm sure my mom has some in her bathroom."

He saw Gerard walk up the cement steps, peering over and straining his neck in the process, to get a good view of where he was going. He plopped his head back on the pillow when he heard the basement door open, then close.

Gerard ended up coming back with two wrapped condoms in his hand, and the door clicked quietly shut behind him when he made it. He set the condoms on his bedside desk and took his boxers back off, letting them drop to his ankles, before he kicked them off. He climbed his way back on top of Frank, who sheepishly smiled up at him, skin suddenly flush again. He grabbed a condom and tore it open, Frank watching intently as Gerard held the condom in between his fingers, tossing the trash to the floor.

Gerard looked at Frank. "Um, did you want to, like, put it on me?" he asked and Frank snorted a bit. He nodded, nonetheless, and retrieved it from Gerard's hand, whose cheeks were dusted over with a palled pink. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Sorry, that was sort of meant to be sexier, and it was in my head, but, um," he opened his eyes. "Yeah, sorry."

But Frank shook his head, brows drawn together in a worried fashion, smile still seen so blatantly across his face. "No, Gee, it was cute. Really." he said and Gerard closed his eyes again, the humiliation still clawing at his skin.

"Just put the thing on." he announced with a laugh.

Frank found the right end of the condom and awkwardly began rolling it on Gerard's length, trying to look anywhere else but where his hands lied. Jesus, Frank, pull yourself together. Fuck.

Gerard bit his lip and nodded at Frank when he had finished, staring at him to get the final answer of the question that didn't need to be asked. Frank peered through hooded lids and slowly nodded his head, running fingers up along Gerard's bicep, because he knew what he meant, and he really wanted this. Not in general, but with him. He couldn't imagine it with somebody else.

Gerard eventually pulled the blanket on top of them and pushed himself inside of Frank, using slow, careful movements to be sure he didn't intentionally hurt him. Frank's legs were resting on Gerard's shoulders And Frank squeezed his eyes shut, brows creasing together in blatant pain. He bit onto his lip, hoping, praying, that Gerard didn't notice him in this state.

Gerard, though, did notice and, fuck he felt bad. He wasn't sure if he wanted to even move anymore, afraid of what Frank would be feeling. He halted and watched his boyfriend.

"You okay?" he whispered and Frank nodded, keeping his eyes shut, clenching onto the Star Wars sheets below them until he couldn't clench any harder.

"Keep going." he forced out, eyes still clenched, mouth drawn in a straight line, lips tucked away in uncomfortable pain.

Gerard nodded and began pushing in further, leaning down so that he could kiss Frank on the jaw, trying to distract him of whatever it was that he was feeling. And Frank tried to let it. He tried focusing on the kissing, rather than his insides feeling like they were being ripped apart.

He breathed out, steadily, and opened his eyes, only to clench them again, knuckles beginning to turn white. "Fuck." he whispered and when Gerard looked at him, he saw tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. And Frank shook his head when he felt Gerard halt again. "Don't worry about me, just keep going."

But Gerard sighed. "I'm gonna worry about you." he said and decided it was right to lean down again to kiss him gently on the lips. He was holding himself up by his arms and they were on either side of Frank's head. His eyes drooped a little. "I'm gonna stop for a little longer and tell me truthfully when you want me to move, okay?" he asked and Frank nodded, showing that he understood. "Don't worry about what I want." Frank nodded again.

They stayed like that for a moment and it took a few seconds for Frank's eyes to stop creasing so much, although they were still closed. Frank craned his neck after a few seconds more and when his eyes began clenching again. "Could you just, like, kiss my neck or something, please?" he asked and it sounded as though he were in a rush.

But Gerard obliged, leaning down again and sucking bruises onto the inside part of his neck, where it connects to his jaw. Frank nodded quickly and moved his hands from the sheets to around Gerard's neck. "Okay, you can move."

And so Gerard pushed in the furthest he could go, before pulling out again. And God, Frank felt so good. It took all the strength he had in him to not just go for it, as selfish as it sounded, and he had to keep himself steady above him. Gerard stopped again, but Frank shook his head.

"No, keep going." and Gerard happily did so, no hesitation laced in his actions.

He pushed in, still slowly, and pulled out again, continuing his actions, until Frank's eyes were no longer clenching shut and he could breathe. His tense body, loosened and when Gerard pushed in again, Frank felt his stomach coil with pleasure and his fingernails dug crescent moons into Gerard's back.

Gerard looked at him. "You okay?" he asked, not understanding pain from pleasure, but Frank nodded quickly, hips squirming to get something more.

"Yes, yes, please keep going." he replied quickly, voice seemingly out of breath.

And Gerard continued. He had to hang his head, tucking his face in the crook of Frank's neck to hide the faces he was making, lips tucked beneath his teeth to keep from his mouth hanging open, and brows drawn upwards.

"Fuck." Gerard breathed into Frank's ear, and Frank pulled his body closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers into his long, black hair.

Then, as Gerard pushed in again, he had to've hit his sweet spot because Frank's eyes were clenching shut again, and his throat was bobbing with whines. "Right there, please, keep doing that." he said, voice struggling to keep quiet, so that Gerard's parents wouldn't hear. It may be the basement, but sometimes they don't know their volume.

Gerard nodded and found a string of moans spilling into his ear, Frank clawing at the back of Gerard's neck. Gerard, on he other hand, knew how to keep quiet, being sure to breathe and bite his lip until the moans just became stuttered breaths.

"Gerard," Frank said in between swallowing the saliva that had built up on the insides of his cheeks. "Gerard, please,"

And Gerard nodded. "I know, sugar."

Frank was falling apart beneath him and he didn't even notice every time he was moaning or whining in Gerard's ear. He was seeing white, he was seeing stars behind his eyes. Fuck, this felt so good and he didn't know what to say. He felt like everything that came out of his mouth, made no sense.

"You feel so good, Frankie, fuck." Gerard said, trying to swallow his moans. It was becoming a struggle as he pushed in and out of Frank like it was illegal not to.

And Frank clenched his eyes again, pulling Gerard closer, which almost didn't seem possible. He was pushing back on Gerard, whining and quivering beneath him. "Please, faster." he struggled to get out. Gerard is surprised he's lasted this long with the way he's acting. God, he's living for the way Frank is acting. He's never been like this towards him and it felt fucking marvelous.

Gerard obliged to Frank's pleads and went faster. The bed began squeaking and Gerard cursed to himself because he really didn't want his parents hearing this, but he also really didn't want to stop, so he chose to keep going at the fastest pace he could, because it just felt so fucking good and he couldn't give two shits about the outside world. It was just him and Frank in this bed, floating off somewhere in the atmosphere.

Then Gerard felt it, Frank clenching around him, louder whines spilling out. "Gee," Frank breathed out fast, but he didn't need to say more.

"I know, babe." Gerard said and he swallowed hard. It became too much for him, his arms giving out so that he fell on top of Frank. He didn't stop, though, because just like Frank, he was beginning to get close, too.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut. "Ge-" and then it happened. Gerard reached around and clamped a hand over Frank's mouth to muffle the moans, no matter how badly he wanted to hear them, and Frank bit down softly onto the skin as he cried into it, all while Gerard rode out Frank's orgasm, deciding to speed up a little more.

Frank was writhing beneath him with great pleasure and his breathing paced. Gerard, on the other hand, pushed his arms back up so he could look at Frank. His face was twisted with arousal and Gerard had never seen something so beautiful in his life. His stomach was doing flips. God, fuck.

"I love you." Gerard said and Frank's eyes opened, hooded. He leaned up and caught his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you." he replied and plopped his head back down onto the pillow.

Gerard tucked his head back into Frank's neck and his movements were suddenly becoming sloppy. He swallowed hard again, "Frankie." and breathed out stuttered breaths, before biting down onto Frank's shoulder and going over the edge. He bit down harder and drew his brows upward, riding out his own orgasm, before plopping down with exhaustion.

They laid there for a good three minutes, before Gerard pulled out and unraveled the condom. He carelessly put it on his night stand, and grabbed a random old t shirt from the floor so he could wipe Frank's stomach off.

Frank smiled lazily up at him, eyes hooded over, lips glossy, and cheeks flushed. Gerard couldn't believe it, that he was with someone like Frank. Fuck.

Gerard smiled back and he exhaled out through his nose. "My beautiful Frankie." he said and Frank's smile widened.

"My beautiful Gerard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, let me know !


	3. grinding | basement!gerard, bottom!gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, let me know !

Frank placed his head under Gerard's nose, allowing him to smell the scent Frank's shampoo left behind. Gerard placed a ginger kiss to the top of his head and smiled with contentment. The younger boy's leg was draped over his boyfriend's and his fingers danced delicately over his skin. Gerard's hairs stood up on his arm from the soft contact.

It was like this on normal nights. They'd lie in the basement that was Gerard's room, a movie playing softly in the background, but neither could really pay attention. Their minds would be too caught up with each other. Even as they stared blankly at the screen, they both pretended to know what was happening.

Gerard carded a hand through Frank's short locks and placed another kiss there. Frank looked up, peering almost childishly with green hooded eyes. Gerard smiled. "What's up, sugar?" he asked and Frank shrugged.

He decided it was right to lean up for a kiss and Gerard, startled, stilled for a moment, before grinning and replying with a kiss in return. Their lips sort of morphed into one and Gerard distractedly reached for the remote and muted the TV, eyes closed, lips still locked. The screen danced and reflected against their skin, the walls behind them lighting up and flashing. Frank pulled away with a roll of his eyes and reached for the remote, before he turned the TV off completely, leaving no source of light. Gerard went to say something snarky, but Frank only connected their lips again.

Gerard didn't protest, though. Why would he? Instead, he took this opportunity to place his hand against Frank's cheek, feeling the warmth it held and basking in his boyfriend's heat. He was breathing in and out through his nose and all that was heard were the noises their mouths were able to make.

They kissed softly. Tenderly. It was sort of magnificent. And Gerard's thumb stayed pressed delicately against Frank's cheek, only rubbing every now and then when he felt he needed to show the extra affection. And Frank placed his own hand over Gerard's, his fingertips buzzing with lovely arousal.

Then Frank began to make noises. It was sort of startling for Gerard, not because it surprised him in a way, but because he wasn't expecting to ever hear it leave his throat. Frank had never moaned before. He never allowed himself to do it, out of saving himself from the internal embarrassment. And Gerard understood, but Jesus he wishes Frank would have let it slip sooner because it was the most wonderful sound. And Frank didn't even seem to notice or truly care, because his eyebrows drew closer and his hips locked where they were pressed against Gerard's waist and his tongue began licking at Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard wrapped one arm around Frank's neck, the other around his waist, and pulled him closer, allowing entrance.

But Frank took this opportunity to pull away and flip over to rest his legs on either side of Gerard's waist, sitting up on him and staring down. And Gerard looked up, darkness surrounding them. He could still make out the saliva glossing Frank's lips and he could still see the green caught in his irises.

"Fucking hell." Gerard said and he thumbed Frank's cheek. The boy's skin dusted a rosy colour. He looked away because Gerard didn't even have to say it. Frank knew he was going to gush about how beautiful he was. And no matter how badly he'd like to hear Gerard say it, he still leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue in again and allowing no more words to escape and shatter the blissful silence.

Then Gerard's eyes popped open and a gasp sliced through his throat when Frank allowed friction between their groins. Frank, though, kept kissing and he swallowed up Gerard's moaning like it was his last meal on death row, continuing on grinding against his boyfriend like there's no tomorrow. Gerard was beginning to see stars. This was so good. So unbelievably good.

Frank pulled away and took no more time to waste before he was sucking on his boyfriend's neck, still locking and unlocking their hips, creating heavy friction until they were both heavy breathing messes.

Gerard sucked in a breath, mouth wide open and a heat coiling deep in his stomach. "I love you, I love you." he breathed and it tickled Frank's ear, who was still sucking bruises into Gerard's neck. His eyes fluttered open for a moment and Gerard looked down. Frank's hair was matted to his forehead and his eyes were hooded, long lashes only allowing some of his eyes to be seen.

He leaned up to kiss Gerard on the lips and began grinding faster, clenching onto the pillow that was placed underneath Gerard's head. "I love y-you, too." Frank finally replied, words getting suddenly caught in his throat.

"Frank." Gerard said, drawing his eyebrows nearer. "Frank, I think I'm gonna cum."

Frank began nodding and he dropped his head into the crook between Gerard's neck and shoulder. "Mhm." he breathed and he accidently let out a string of moans, all high pitched, whiny, and needy. His knuckles turned white and his eyes clenched shut. "Me, t-too."

Gerard sucked in a quick breath and grabbed onto the back of Frank's head, who began sloppily sucking on Gerard's neck once more. "Frank, I'm really gonna cum." he said and Frank nodded.

"Mhm." he replied.

"Please don't stop."

Frank hung his head. "Why would I?" he breathed.

"I'm cumming." Gerard whispered breathlessly and Frank felt his boyfriend's body go stiff and his eyes clenched shut. Frank didn't stop when Gerard began moaning softly in his ear, riding out his boyfriend's orgasm, deciding to speed up his grinding, making Gerard's eyes pop open again. His mouth still hung wide open, strangled moans finding oxygen and his fingernails clawing at Frank's clothed back.

"Fuck." Frank said and he clenched onto the pillow even harder, before he soiled his boxers, biting harshly on his lip to muffle the moans that threatened to spill. "Gerard." he whispered as he rode out his own orgasm, before coming to a halt.

Gerard loosened the grip he had on Frank's hair and breathed out. And Frank's head remained where it was hanging near Gerard's neck. He could feel Gerard's long hair against his nose as it stuck to parts of his neck from sweat.

Gerard was the first to speak as he sighed out a small, "Fuck." making Frank nod in return. "You're so good, Frankie." he continued and Frank felt himself sort of blush. He was grateful that they were both sweaty messes and that he could just blame the rosy colour dusting his cheeks on being too hot.

He pulled his head from where it laid by Gerard's shoulder and placed a tender kiss against his lips. Frank was still on top of Gerard, legs locked on either side, and he could make out the hoodie Gerard was adorned in through the darkness. He slightly smiled.

"You must be hot as shit in that." Frank spoke up, trying to occupy the previous embarrassment he still had ghosting over his pale skin. And Gerard hummed in return, letting Frank pull it over his head as he lifted his arms up.

He tossed it over the bed onto the basement floor, leaving Gerard in a Misfits t shirt that was slightly matted to his stomach, leaving perfect outlines of his chubby belly. Frank's stomach fluttered at the sight. He always had a good appreciation for Gerard's slight baby fat. He thought it was cute.

And Frank hadn't noticed that he was staring, until Gerard cleared his throat with slight humiliation as the boy pulled on his shirt. Frank slapped his hand away and smiled, leaning up to kiss him, who kissed in return.

"You're so damn cute." Frank whispered, allowing his nose to slightly rub against Gerard's. "Chub and all."

And Gerard snorted, smiling against the heat Frank's mouth provided, before he leaned in to kiss again.

And when Gerard pulled away, he tapped the tip of Frank's nose. "And you're very cute when you're horny." which made Frank press his face back into the crook of Gerard's neck, blush dusted over his skin again in eternal embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, let me know !


End file.
